The present invention is relating to a manufacturing process of semiconductor devices, particularly to a manufacturing process of flip-chip-typed semiconductor devices, wherein the semiconductor devices have fuses connecting to the redundancy circuits.
Conventionally the manufacturing process of semiconductor chip is shown in the FIG. 1 mainly comprises providing the wafer 11, wafer sort (1) 12 (pre-laser testing), laser repairing 13, wafer sort (2) 131 (post-laser testing), dicing 14, packaging 15, final testing (1) 16, bum-in 17 and final testing (2) 18, etc. Wherein providing the wafer 11, wafer sort (1) 12, laser repairing 13, wafer sort (2) 131 and dicing 14 are completed at a front section of the integrated circuit forming factory such as the foundry manufacturer, then packaging 15, final testing (1) 16, burn-in 17 and final testing (2) 18 are executed at a rear section of the packaging and testing factory.
At the front section of the integrated circuit forming factory, at first is to provide a wafer 11 and form a plurality of chips in the wafer (called integrated circuit layout). Thereafter xe2x80x9ctestingxe2x80x9d 12 is to examine good chips, repairable bad chips and non-repairable bad chips, then laser repair 13 the repairable bad chips to good chips and finally test (2) 18 them to make sure they are good chips, finally dice the wafer 14 and obtain a plurality of good chips. At the rear section of the! packaging and testing factory, in order to enable the chips become suitable packaging structure, package the good chips 15 (such as the packaging type of SOP, DIP, QFP or BGA). After packaging usually execute the final testing (1) 16 for making sure if the packaged chips can imitate deteriorating burn-in operation, pick the bad chips out in advance and prevent damaging the equipment of burn-in, then perform the burn-in 17. After burn-in execute final testing (2) 18, examine and sort the chips which are well-packaged and through burn-in, thereafter execute pre-shipment inspection 19 such as marking, final testing (3), and check before shipping, after the processes mentioned above the modular assembling process can be continuously executed. In fact there are difficulties for too many manufacturing steps and having to perform multi-testing and multi-examination to maintain the quality in the manufacturing process. Besides, after being packaged in the packaging and testing factory the chips can not be laser repaired any more for the packaging thickness and uneasy to keep position in the package body so that the ratio of good chips is unable to be increased efficiently.
A testing process of semiconductor devices is described from U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,709 entitled xe2x80x9cWAFER TESTING PROCESS OF A SEMICONDUCTOR DEVICE COMPRISING A REDUNDANCY CIRCUITxe2x80x9d. Wherein the semiconductor device has a redundancy circuit, at first partially etch PSG film and nitride film on a wafer for opening the bonding pads, thereafter execute xe2x80x9ctesting before laser repairingxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9claser repairingxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctesting repaired chipsxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9coff-line inkingxe2x80x9d in order. The Patent mainly mentions about the link of testing and laser repairing process but nothing about burn-in process at all. The foregoing burn-in is to execute packaging, the defect is that the bad chips are unable to be repaired after packaging and bum-in mentioned above. Further, the Patent describes about wafer testing process for bare chip that is different from the present manufacturing process for flip-chip.
The main purpose of the present invention is to supply a manufacturing process of semiconductor devices, execute testing and repairing after bumping in order to shorten the testing process and increase the ratio for good chips.
In accordance with the present invention of manufacturing process of semiconductor devices mainly comprises:
(a) providing a wafer, the wafer includes a plurality of chips non-diced;
(b) forming a plurality of bumps in the wafer;
(c) testing the wafer for distinguishing repairable chips;
(d) laser repairing the repairable chips mentioned above; and
(e) dicing the wafer for obtaining a plurality of flip-chip-typed chips being through burn-in and testing.
Thereby achieve uniting the front and rear manufacturing process of semiconductor and the efficacy for increasing the ratio of good chips.